


Better Living Through Chemistry

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers an alternative use for mint-flavored mouthwash strips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Living Through Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Morjana, whose interesting comments in chat one night, led to the idea for this story. Much thanks to Denise and Tere for their input.
> 
> Originally posted March 2003.

BETTER LIVING THROUGH CHEMISTRY

 

Janet covertly watched the rather animated conversation Sam was having with Jonas, wondering what on earth the two of them could be talking about that had Sam frowning so and Jonas looking almost...guilty. Moving casually through the commissary line, Janet selected the fruit cup, placing it next to her tuna salad sandwich. Moving on down the line she looked longingly at the chocolate cake, when, what the hell, she decided and took a piece of the cake as well. Paying for her food, she made her way over to the table where Sam sat and where Jonas stood, now smiling at Sam.

 

"Thanks, Sam." Janet heard him say, noting with some interest the hand full of bills he took out of his wallet and gave to her. "I really appreciate this."

 

"I'll do it this time," Sam told him, stuffing the money in her pocket. "But next time you'll need to get them yourself or find someone else to be your errand girl."

 

"Well, hopefully by the time I run out of these, I'll be allowed off base."

 

"You're sure you can't order them online somewhere?" Janet was almost positive there was a slight whine to Sam's voice. What was Jonas asking her to do?

 

"Not for as a cheap as at Costco." Sam shook her head and Jonas continued to grin at her. "I owe you, Sam." Nodding at her, he added, "Doctor Fraiser." And then he winked at Sam and walked away from the table.

 

"You're darn right you owe me," Sam called out after the retreating alien.

 

Janet put her tray down, sitting next to Sam at the table. "What was that all about?" she asked, gesturing towards Jonas, who just disappeared through the door.

 

"Oh," Sam picked up her Jell-O. "He wants me to buy him a case of those mint mouthwash breath strips."

 

Janet raised an eyebrow. "A case?"

"Yeah, why would he want a case?" Janet unfolded her napkin and unwrapped her sandwich while Sam continued to talk. "I mean, I've never noticed that he has bad breath or anything."

 

Janet chuckled, "Well, I have heard that Jonas and Bonnie Rush have started seeing each other."

 

"Ah." The confused look on Sam's face lessened by only a few degrees. "So, he wants to have really fresh breath for Bonnie?"

 

Janet laughed out loud this time. "Well, among other things, I imagine." Biting into her sandwich, Janet watched as Sam's brain went into high gear—and kept drawing blanks. Her friend so obviously did not have a clue. 

 

Sam's eyes narrowed and she said, "Don't laugh at me."

 

"I'm sorry, honey," Janet chuckled. "You really don't know, do you?"

 

"About this obsession with breath strips, no, I don't know. Now, if you think you can stop laughing long enough, would you explain it to me?"

 

Sam's voice had risen towards the end and Janet glanced around the dining area, relieved to find there was only one other table occupied—in a corner far away from them. She wasn't sure what the information she was going to share with Sam would do to hers –or Sam's—image. Scooting forward in her chair a bit, she leaned towards Sam. "Well, the latest rage is to use the breath strips as an...enhancement for certain types of sexual activity."

 

"What?" Sam sputtered, sending a mouthful of blue Jell-O flying out of her mouth and onto her tray. 

 

Janet whacked Sam on the back a few times while she coughed and spluttered. "Better?"

 

Sam gulped down a big swallow of water and nodded, wiping at her mouth. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

 

Janet nodded, covering a blob of melting Jell-O on her tray with a napkin. "Yep, you did."

 

"I mean, how?" Sam looked utterly confused. Janet smiled fondly at her friend. For such a smart woman she could be remarkably dense about some things.

 

Leaning in close to her friend again, she lowered her voice. "Well, as I understand it Sam, since I haven't actually had anyone to practice on...if you put one of those strips on your tongue and then kiss someone, it ah... enhances the whole experience." Sam's expression reverted back to the confused one she'd had when Janet had first explained. "Haven't you ever tried one, Sam?"

 

"No."

 

"Well, they kind of leave your mouth all tingly and if you kiss someone...well, you can share the tingly."

 

Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And who told you this?"

 

"Cassie," Janet answered matter-of-factly, poking around in her fruit and trying to decide if the banana was any good. Sam gasped again, but managed to keep her food in her mouth. Janet looked at her friend curiously. "And this surprises you?"

 

"Well, ah...no, I guess not." Sam looked down at her half empty bowl of Jell-O and Janet knew she was still thinking by the furious frown on her face. "But a whole case?"

 

"Well, there are other parts of your body that are lined with mucous membrane, just like your mouth, you know."

 

"Janet!" 

 

Sam looked horrified now and Janet had to fight back a grin. "And no, I didn't learn about that from Cassie!" 

 

Janet watched, vastly amused, as her friend's expression once more became thoughtful. "So...Jonas wants a case of mint mouthwash strips for sexual enhancement?"

 

"Yeah, go figure." Finally deciding the banana slice was okay; Janet popped it into her mouth. "Personally, I don't think he needs any enhancement."

 

"Janet!"

"Come on, Sam," Janet leaned in closer to her friend and whispered. "I know you've got it bad for someone else, but you're not blind, are you?"

 

"Well, no, I'm not blind." Sam smiled. "He is pretty cute, isn't he?"

 

Janet wasn't sure if they were still talking about Jonas or not, but decided it didn't really matter. "Yeah, he is." Once more sitting back in her chair, she commented casually. "But Sam, if he asks you to buy him Alka-Seltzer? Tell him no."

 

Sam's mouth dropped open and Janet really hadn't thought her eyes could get any wider. "Alka-Seltzer? You have got to be kidding me!"

 

"Nope," Janet shook her head.

 

This time, Sam was the one to lean closer to her. "I mean, how?"

 

Janet looked surreptitiously around the commissary, now thankfully empty except for the two workers behind the counter. "This isn't something I would ever recommend, but...if a woman were to place an Alka-Seltzer tablet in her..."

 

"Janet!" Sam's whisper was horrified. "If this is going where I think it's going..."

 

"It is." Janet chuckled softly at her friend's appalled expression. "Well, I see you get the idea. The sensations caused by the tablet dissolving during intercourse can be quite pleasurable."

 

"Please, Janet," Sam pleaded then. "Don’t tell me you know this from personal experience? Or even worse, learned it from Cassie?"

 

"No to both, Sam." Janet sat back in her chair, smiling in remembrance. "One of my college roommates was quite adventurous when it came to her sex life. Initially, it sounded kind of tempting, but when she came down with a raging yeast infection after indulging in 'plop, plop, fizz, fizz' one too many times, I decided that was an experience I could do with out."

 

Sam looked shocked for all of about two seconds before she burst out laughing. "Plop, plop, fizz, fizz?"

 

"Oh, what a relief it is." Janet finished for her, both women collapsing in laughter.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Holy Hannah! The mint mouthwash strip exploded on her tongue...and cleared her sinuses. Janet was right, Sam thought with decided amusement; there was a lot of tingling currently going on in her mouth. Sam pulled out several more packets of the breath strips out of the carton. Jonas wouldn't mind if she borrowed them, and if he did, well it could be her payment for buying the damn things for him! Besides, Jack was coming over tonight and she fully intended to conduct some experiments of her own.

 

As if on cue, she heard the front door open and then her lover's voice. "Sam?"

 

"In here," she called from the bedroom, quickly opening one of the tiny packets and pulling out one of the paper-thin strips. Keeping her back to the door, she didn't turn until she heard him enter.

 

"Whatcha' doing?"

 

Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him full on the mouth. His lips parted immediately and she stroked her tongue deep into his mouth just as the mouthwash strip started to melt. He gasped and Sam slid her hands to his head, holding him in place. Wow, Sam thought, somewhat surprised. The sensations really were amazing. The minty explosion mixing with the warmth of both their mouths as they kissed deeply. Jack's kisses normally made her tingle—in various places throughout her body—and the mouthwash strip certainly added a new dimension to his already yummy kisses. Once the mint flavor faded, they continued to leisurely kiss until Jack finally pulled away.

 

"That was...different," he drawled. "Been meaning to get me some of those things and try 'em out, but you beat me to it."

 

Sam pouted. "Am I the only one who didn't know that mouthwash strips can be used as a sexual aid?"

 

"Ah...possibly. Though I imagine Hammond doesn't know."

 

"Jack!" she giggled, kissing him again. "I have more of them...."

 

His eyes lit up. "Cool!" Pulling her into his arms, he added, "I've heard they work for all kinds of 'kissing'."

 

"Mmm..." she nuzzled his neck. "I think we may need to do some controlled experiments. Comparisons, if you like. Kissing with and without breath strips."

 

"This is scientific research I can definitely get into, Carter."

 

"So, I think you'd better kiss me."

 

"Do I need to take notes?" Jack teased, brushing her lips with his.

 

Sliding her arms around his waist, she muttered, "Just remember that this is the kiss without the breath strip." Opening her mouth to him, Sam sucked his tongue in, teasing and tempting him. He groaned, mashing their mouths harder together, one hand sliding to cup her head and to hold her steady for his plundering mouth. It was so good, but then Jack's kisses were always good. But, they had more to check out.

 

"Jack," she murmured, pulling free. 

 

"What?" he gasped, warm hands tugging at her sweater, fingers dancing along her spine. 

 

"Our experiment."

 

"Right..." he released her and she turned, fumbling on the bedside stand for the packet she'd put there. Picking it up, she started to open it when he plucked it out of her fingers. "My turn, this time,' he told her, his eyes twinkling.

 

Relinquishing the packet, she watched in anticipation as he slid one out, ever so slowly placing it on his tongue. Pouncing, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him, the breath strip dissolving on both their tongues as they kissed. God yes, it was nice; but then the hand clenching on her ass was kind of distracting her from her analysis of the kiss. Jack continued kissing her, his lips sliding from hers and leaving a wet path down her throat. The hand on her ass moved up under her sweater and she mimicked his movements, sliding her hands under his shirt.

 

"Should I get some more of those things?" he muttered against her ear, nipping lightly.

 

"Not yet," she moaned, pulling back slightly and tugging at the buttons on his shirt, finally getting them all unfastened. He grinned; shrugging out of the garment and letting it fall to the floor. Sam pulled her sweater off and quickly shucked off her jeans while he watched. "Whatcha' waiting for?" she asked once she was naked, her hands deftly unbuckling his belt and unfastening his pants.

 

"Nothing," he muttered, his hands fastening on her slim waist and she let him maneuver her down onto the bed. Scooting towards the middle of the bed, she watched avidly while he stripped off his trousers and boxers. When he crawled onto the bed, she grinned wickedly at him and evaded his eager hands, instead pushing him down onto his back.

 

Straddling his hips, she looked around. "Where's the packet?"

 

"I don't know," he muttered, his hands gliding up and down her thighs, distracting her. "Must've dropped it."

 

She glared at him, but reached over and pulled open the drawer of the bedside stand. "Good thing I have more." Ripping at the outer wrapper, she swore softly—and he laughed—when it took long moments to free the small plastic packet. Settling back onto Jack's thighs, she flipped the top open and then paused, her eyes alight with passion. "Ready for the next phase of the experiment?"

 

"God, yes," he groaned.

 

Sam smiled tightly in return, concentrating on her task, one slim hand gently grasping his erection. His hips jerked involuntarily in response and her smile widened. "Remember," she murmured, "you'll be tested on this later." And with that, she delicately licked the blunt head of his penis and then sucked it into her mouth. Her lover groaned again and Sam reveled in the incredible rush of power that always flooded through her when she held him like this. As much as she was enjoying herself—and Jack seemed to be enjoying her as well—she limited her caresses. Running her tongue teasingly around the circumference of his shaft, she slowly released him from her hot mouth. 

 

"Sam," he pleaded, his hand slipping from her hair as she sat up.

 

God, her hands were shaking so much she could barely get the small breath strip out of the packet. "Time for phase two," she murmured, placing the film on her tongue and immediately taking him into her mouth. Okay, something was definitely working, she decided upon hearing Jack's breathless gasp and then his low groan as she swirled her tongue along his throbbing length. Momentarily pausing, she looked up his lean body to his face, his eyes were closed, his mouth open, a look of intense pleasure on his expressive face. "Like that?" she asked, her voice almost as hoarse as his had been earlier.

 

"Yes," he moaned.

 

She could barely think straight, his blatant arousal melting her insides. But she was determined. "Which is better, with or without?" 

 

His eyes flew open then, flashing with passion and confusion. "What the hell?" he rumbled.

 

"Which is better?" she persisted, ignoring the flicker of warning in his eyes.

 

"This is," he growled and Sam suddenly found herself flat on her back, her lover covering her with his muscled body. He didn't give her anytime to adjust to the changes in their respective positions, wild excitement racing through her when he urged her knees up, nestling his hips between her strong thighs. Her breath caught at the first probing of his penis against her damp flesh, and then she cried out softly only brief moments later when he thrust deep, sheathing himself fully in her silky depths. 

 

Well, she certainly couldn't argue with that, she decided hazily, wrapping her arms and her legs around his lean body. Molding herself to him, she began moving with him, easily settling into a pattern that was both familiar and ever changing. Every time they made love, she felt like she had finally come home and yet each time was still filled with a newness and wonder that had her wondering if she'd ever fully understand this man that she loved. 

 

He knew exactly how to move, how to touch her to bring her to climax. Sam tried to prolong it, her hands gripping his hips, encouraging him to slow down. And he complied...and her strategy failed miserably as the slow, deep thrusts only served to push her even faster towards ecstasy. Tightening her legs around his narrow hips, she finally surrendered to pleasure, the tingling (and this time, not caused by any mouthwash) that started from where they were joined flowing through all her nerve endings, igniting pleasure throughout her body. Gasping his name, she held him tight, the tremors of her orgasm still pulsing through her when he cried out hoarsely and thrust deep, emptying himself in her on a wave of mutual rapture.

 

Sam lay panting beneath her lover; astounded by the quick flash point they'd reached. "Wow," she murmured breathlessly. Jack groaned into her neck by way of response. "That was...something else." She chuckled softly, "I never imagined mouthwash would help my sex life."

 

Jack groaned again, only this time it as in tinged with aggravation. "Sam," he growled, rolling off her. "Are you saying it was better this way?" He looked at her—frowning, but his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

 

"No, not better," she admitted slowly. "Just different."

 

"Good." He kissed her quickly. "Besides, we haven't finished the experiment."

 

"We haven't?" Okay, she was definitely the confused one now.

 

"No, there's one more type of 'kissing' we haven't covered."

 

It took her a moment, but then she understood and she could already feel the tingling start between her legs. "No, you're right," she murmured, feeling around on the sheet for one of the packets. Finally finding one, she triumphantly held it out to him. "For a second there I was worried you were going to suggest getting some Alka-Seltzer."

 

Her lover laughed, snatching the packet from her. "Nah, too messy."

 

"Jack!" She couldn't believe he'd said that! "And you know this how?" Visions of Jack with Janet's college roommate flashed through her brain.

 

"Jonas told me."

 

THE END


End file.
